Fantasy
by Broony
Summary: DSB Threesome Smut: Serena and Blair decide to give Dan an early birthday present.


**A/N – If you are easily offended or underage then do not read. You have been warned.**

A night of drinking had become so much more for Dan Humphrey, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf.

If somebody had told Dan and Blair that what they were about to do this time last year then they would have sniggered in your face. Whether or not it was the drink talking or not but Blair made a bold gesture.

"I heard from a very reliable source Dan, that you would love to taste my kiss on your lips, I know behind all the hate you are intrigued. The feel of my tongue running along your lips excites you doesn't it?" Blair smirked

"OMG, Serena you told her, I thought our fantasies were just between us, I can't believe you have blabbed, and I can't believe you Blair have not run a mile in disgust" A shocked Dan replied

Dan was sitting on the edge of Serena's bed, both girls a mere few inches away, standing directly in front of him.

"Well, I'm feeling lonely Dan, and Serena doesn't mind, plus I want to know what it's really like with a poor Brooklyn boy" Blair said stepping closer to Dan with each word.

"Serena, you're behind this, why?" Dan spoke in an exasperated tone

"It's exciting that's why Dan, if your thinking it will make things weird between us then your wrong, and I thought I would give you a nice surprise, think of it as an early birthday present. I want to turn your fantasy into a reality of the three of us together" Serena whispered the last five words with a smile on her face

"I can't believe your want this, let alone have been thinking about it" Dan said

Making her way towards Dan, Blair began to tease and taunt him

"What are you so afraid of, that you will be so exhilarated and love it so much so with me that you'll forget about Serena and just want me to yourself, or that you will prefer my taste" Blair smirked

"Never, your hot yes Blair, but nowhere near the hotness of Van Der Woodsen over there" Dan said as his eyes travelled up and down Serena's leggy figure, lust seeping through every pore

"Kiss me cabbage patch" her breath tickling his lips

Dan tried to stand up off the bed, but was shocked when Blair pushed him back down and straddled his hips, his arms pinned to the bed

"Blair, wha…."

"Ssh" Blair replied placing a delicate finger on his lips

Serena sat on the other end of the bed, ready to be thrilled

Still in their sitting position, Blair grabbed a handful of his hair and crashed her lips to his. Startled at her sudden movement, Dan resisted the urge to kiss her back. Sensing his hesitation Blair dragged her perfectly manicured nails down his back, a move Serena told her sent him wild. Blair had previously asked her about all the things that set his pulse racing.

The sharp and slow drag of her nails running down his back was all it took for Dan to plunge his tongue deep inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from her

Blair grinded her hips into his growing hardness, her eyes catching Serena's, she gave his lip a little tug before letting go, holding out her hand for Serena to join

The first flushes of embarrassment now long gone. He couldn't believe his look

"My turn" Serena whispered as he pulled her to him, tempting her lips with his tongue, familiarity washing over both of them. Blair was still in his lap running her hands through his hair.

He let out a sad groan as both girls sat up off him.

Serena made her way across the room to where she kept her music; she placed a CD in her player as Blair slowly walked towards her.

The first few cords of Freek A Leek by Lil Jon starting beating around the room, creating vibrations throughout their bodies

His eyes nearly bulged out when Serena turned down the lights and started swaying their hips, slowly making their way towards each other. He let out a gasp as he watched them begin to bump and grind their hips against one another like a pro. Running their hands all over each other's bodies, Serena lifted her arms allowing Blair to take off her shirt, mirroring the same actions on Blair. They pulled Dan from the bed and started gyrating their hips to the beat against him. Blair grabbed his waist, thrusting herself into him, feeling his throbbing cock, making her moist. She let her hand brush against his crotch as she changed sides with Serena.

As soon as Serena felt his hardness she pulled his face down to hers. The kiss was fast and fierce, their tongues battling for control, only letting go as the need for air became an issue.

Dan forcefully pulled both girls as close to him as possible, grinding his hips, confidence growing inside him, though he was very aware that wasn't the only thing growing.

Blair reached around his front and unbuttoned his jeans sliding them down his legs as Serena took off his T – Shirt leaving all three in only their underwear. Pushing Serena back onto the pillows Blair and Dan straddled each of her thighs. Grabbing the back of her neck, Blair crashed her lips to Serena's, stopping Dan in his tracks, he had never seen anything so sexy in all of his poor little life, intensely staring at the two girls colliding tongues. He had a feeling this wasn't the first time they had done this with each other. He gently caressed Blair's back as he unclasped her bra, sending her breasts tumbling out. As Blair continued to kiss Serena, Dan, still straddling her thigh, buried his face into her neck, slowly dragging his tongue down the edge of her ear, before settling on her earlobe, giving it a little tug with his teeth causing Serena to moan out in pleasure.

Taking it in turns to peel down each others panties, both girls smirked as they shot Dan a sexy, seductive look. He grabbed hold of them and turned over leaving him underneath the weight of the girls. Serena was about to free his aching arousal when Blair put a hand on her arm and stopped her

"Let me, you already know the feeling, give me the joy of it" she whispered seductively

"Be my guest" Serena replied, occupying herself with Dan's mouth as Blair pulled down his boxer's in one quick motion

Blair began to gently suck, massaging Dan's cock with her tongue, causing his body to jolt in delight. Blair let a smile play across her lips at his reaction. Serena let out a loud yelp as she felt Dan's fingers abruptly enter her.

"Don't want you to feel left out baby"

Noticing straight away how wet she had become, he thrusted his fingers deep inside of her, quickening his pace now and again. Serena arched her back into his touch and gasped as she felt his hot mouth encircle her left nipple. He was matching the same rhythm on Serena as Blair's hand was currently working his hard length.

"What the hell" Dan questioned removing his fingers as Blair removed her hand and gave him a little wink, taking his now moist fingers into her mouth, tasting Serena's juices. OK he took it back that was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed Dan thought to himself

"No no, now it's your turn"

Lying back on the bed, both Serena and Blair climbed on top of him, Serena with her back facing him, legs either side of his waist. She started to slowly roll her hips, loving the sensation it brought her. Blair placed herself just above his face, thrusting her moist core against his hungry mouth. He teased as he licked, sucked and dipped his tongue deep inside while his fingers tweaked her hard nipples, wanting her to feel the same satisfaction he knew Serena was experiencing.

They all moved in the same motion, screams filling the room. Dan was sent over the edge when Serena picked up her pace and pounded done on him. He closed his eyes as his release racked throughout his whole body. It was like watching a tumbling block fall as each gave in to their desires one after the other, experiencing orgasms like never before.

Surprisingly, not one of them felt weird or awkward after they had all gotten dressed.

"Well that was different" Dan said as he let a satisfactory smile play on his lips

"Happy Birthday baby" Serena laughed

"Now I know why you have kept a hold of Humphrey, Serena, until the next time" Blair winked as she left.

"Wow, Serena that was yeah, but…..

"It was, glad you enjoyed it. I'm still your favourite girl though right" Serena gave her best puppy dog look.

"Always, ready for round two, just me and thee though" Dan asked motioning his hand between him and Serena as he feathered her face with light, gentle kisses.


End file.
